


I Met You at Three in the Morning and I Think I Met God

by Shermanshire



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 7/11 AU no one wanted, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I fucking hate tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shermanshire/pseuds/Shermanshire
Summary: Ash was sleep-deprived, angry, and sweaty when he met Eiji at 7/11 at three in the morning, and then he wasn'tEiji was stressed, confused, and extremely upset when he met Ash at 7/11 at three in the morning, and then he was even more confused.Funny how some things work.





	1. Coffee is a Blessing in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I'm tired sorry.

So, it was really early in the morning, and Ash was insanely tired. Although it may sound strange for the great Ash Lynx to be tired at three in the morning when he basically thrived at night, or rather, the wee hours of the morning, today was different. Today, Ash had been through hell and back and could feel every bone in his body quiver as he dragged himself out of bed in a cold sweat around two in the morning with the crushing realization that he was _out of coffee._

The magic bean juice him and his roommate, Shorter, lived off of was gone and Ash had a term paper due at around 2 p.m. that day that urgently needed done. That damn thing was worth 40 % of his grade and Ash would be damned if he failed his entire chemistry class just because he couldn’t keep himself awake along enough to write the fucking thesis statement.

In Ash’s defense, however, he was usually a very punctual well to do young man and this one really late and frustrating term paper was the only time he allowed himself to procrastinate on long enough for even Shorter, the procrastinating king, to give him a funny look. So, in conclusion, Ash shouldn’t be the one getting coffee because it was a total accident that the paper took him this long and he wasn’t the one who drank a liter’s worth of the stuff every day. If anything, Shorter should have been the one jogging around at, what was now, three in the morning across Manhattan, trying to find the nearest 7/11 on a phone whose battery was at 19 % because life _hated_ Ash for some reason.

Finally, after what felt like years of searching, Ash made it to the nearest 7/11 in his sweatpants and a shirt that read “Ya’ll Need Jesus” while panting like he had just ran a marathon, but he might as well have. As Ash stared up the neon lights of the convenience store, he felt a part of himself scream with the internal rage his mind had previously put on the back burner because he was too busy trying to find the place. Fuck Shorter! Fuck life! It was literally three in the morning and the shittiest day of Ash’s life where the only good thing that had happened to him was that he hadn’t gotten shivved on his way here. Had in not been so early in the morning and Ash not cared about being charged with disruption of the peace or something he probably would have screamed because. Life. Just. Sucked.

Seething with rage, Ash stomped into the convenience, ready to strike the fear of God into anyone who even dared to look at him when, suddenly, someone caught his eye. Why the young man caught his eye was beyond him because, from a first glance, he seemed rather plain. But, with nothing else in the compact space worthy of his attention, Ash made the glorious decision of taking a second look and felt his sleep-deprived breath be taken away.

The boy was on the shorter side, even from behind the counter Ash could tell he would just barely meet his chin. He had soft tufts of raven hair spanning across his face, framing his adorable features just right for Ash to feel his heart stop. And there were his eyes, God his eyes were beautiful. They were a deep brown with what seemed like a hint of honey melting across his irises. Everything about him was lovely and he just gave off that, ‘boy next door’ look that had a very sleep-deprived Ash swooning because, even in the horrendous neon lighting, the boy still looked like a fucking piece of _art_ out of some French museum and that just had to be a crime.

The electronic bell above him dinged as the sliding doors behind him shut, signaling the blonde’s arrival while simultaneously grabbing the raven-haired beauty’s attention. Then, the most amazing, cliché, thing happened and Ash swore up and down in that moment if he were to die, he would die the happiest man alive, as well as the most embarrassed.

The boy jumped, likely surprised over the premise that someone had enough self-loathing to drag themselves over to 7/11 at three in the morning, and turned to look at Ash. Jade eyes met deep brown and Ash felt time stop for one illustrious second because he swore, he just saw an actual angel. Sure, it sounded extremely cliché, but Ash was sleep deprived and he had never seen someone so beautiful at a 7/11 or in his life so he defiantly deserved this moment of heaven on Earth, even if he looked like a lunatic. If Shorter were here, Ash was at least 99.9 % he would be laughed at, but he couldn’t bring himself to care because the usual voice in his head that told him not to do something stupid died earlier that morning and Ash couldn’t stop staring like the biggest idiot on planet Earth.

Then, just like that, the moment was over when the boy dropped whatever was in his hands. He sputtered, his soft pale cheeks turning a rosy pink before he ducked down to snatch the object from the tiled floor.

“I am sorry!” Shouted the boy from below the counter, his voice a sweet symphony that nearly made Ash cry because it sounded so _fucking perfect._

Unsure of what to say, Ash stood in place dumbly as he waited for the boy to resurface from behind the counter. As he waited, Ash felt himself suddenly sobering from the brief moment of heaven and had the audacity to feel a little embarrassed despite his state of mind being completely absent at the moment. He just stared at the boy, stared at him! Within the five seconds it took for the boy to resurface as he scrounged for whatever he had dropped on the floor Ash felt his mood plummet because he was Ash Lynx and acting like a total idiot in front of a really cute boy and…

“Good morning…” Said the boy, his words lacking any surety until he stole a glance at the clock behind him. Reassured, he turned with a small smile and said, “Oh, wow it really is morning. Do you need help with anything?”

Ash watched the boy place an English dictionary on the counter and he quickly realized the boy was foreign. Ash’s best guess would be Japanese, which he gauged by the thick accent and the hooded eyes. Then again, he could be Chinese like Shorter, but Ash didn’t really care. What he did care for was how sweet the guy was being even though it was literally three in the morning on a Monday at 7/11.

Of course, Ash lacked any and all filter at the moment so blurted out into the space between them, “It’s literally three in the morning and you’re able to smile?”

The boy blinked at him with his big, round brown eyes before shrugging, a now nervous smile painting his lips.

“It is not that bad,” He remarked casually as he leaned forward against the corner, “My shift is almost over anyways. It is easy to smile when I know I can sleep soon.”

It was such a simple yet innocent remark that Ash found himself nodding because what else could he say? Not only was the boy adorable, but he also had a boundless optimism that shone through his every word within the first five seconds of meeting him. It was so jarring that Ash found himself gapping at the boy before making his way down one of the isles.

“Just getting coffee,” Ash stated from the coffee isle, offhandedly remembering to answer the boy’s question from earlier, “And I’ll be out of your hair.”

Ash was quick about picking his brand of coffee and was just about to tempt fate by buying a dozen or so of the powder before he remembered he’d have to walk home with all of it in his hands. Suddenly the world shifted and Ash found himself hastily putting back his steadily growing collection of coffee out of sheer laziness and the fact that he only had enough money for a messily two containers of coffee powder. Disappointed but not all that surprised about the outcome of his purchase, Ash dragged himself back up the isle and towards the cute boy. Really, what had Ash expected? He was a college student for christ’s sake. Buying anything other than a single container of coffee was a luxury he seldom found himself in a situation to bathe in. And, now that Ash thought about, his and Shorter’s severe lacking of coffee and his aforementioned roommate’s caffeine addiction was likely what would keep getting him into this mess. Go figure.

The boy, who had returned to reading whatever had been earlier in his book, turned to look at Ash in time to see him stop at the front counter. Like clockwork, the boy began ringing up Ash’s items as though someone entering a 7/11 at three in the morning to buy two things of coffee powder was a normal everyday occurrence. But, when the two made eye contact again, the boy gasped and his eyes went wide.

Ash, taking note of the shift in the boy’s appearance, knit him a neatly plucked blonde brow.

“You… Oh my god did you jog here or something?” The boy pointed to Ash’s bangs in shock, “You are sweating!”

Ash scoffed at the boy, a look of arrogance in his jade eyes as he reached up to his forehead. Of course, he jogged here, but a little jog wasn’t enough to make Ash sweat…

Just as Ash was getting ready to laugh, he felt his hand touch his soaking wet bangs, which were plastered against his damp skin and very nearly screeched at the contact because he was literally sweating a waterfall. Thankfully, before Ash began to panic, he realized three things in very quick succession that made him feel so stupid he almost fell flat on his face. First of all, it was fucking May and Manhattan was so hot that Shorter tried to cook eggs on top of his truck as a joke and failed only because the damn thing burnt. Second of all, he was wearing a rather thick pair of pajamas (the top was long-sleeved too). And third of all he had been dumb enough to forget the first two and fucking jogged here like the sleep-deprived idiot he was.

Slowly, Ash retracted his hand as reality crashed down upon him.

“I guess… I did?”

There was a pause between he two boys and Ash was sure he was about to be laughed at, just as he deserved, before suddenly the boy was puttering about behind the back counter. Ash watched in stunned silence as the boy returned to him with a water bottle in hand and his brown eyes filled with worry.

“It is the middle of May and you jogged here in the middle of the night!? How stupid do you have to… you could have been hurt!” The boy hurriedly shoved the water in Ash’s dumbfounded face, urging him to take a drink of the cold and very tempting liquid.

Ash, too stunned to turn the boy down, numbly took the water and starred at it like it was some alien object. When he stole a glance back at the boy, Ash saw how genuinely miffed he was over a stranger jogging to 7/11 at three in the morning and felt his heart stutter. Not knowing what else to do under the boy’s very angry gaze, Ash took a very long, generous gulp of the liquid and sighed in relief as it slithered down his throat. What had Ash done to meet someone so perfect at three in the morning?

There was a brief moment of silence between the two as the boy took the water back from Ash and placed it behind the counter while Ash searched through his very limited vocabulary at the moment trying to say something other than a lame ‘thanks.’ Though, considering recent events, Ash wasn’t all that surprised when he said the most embarrassing thing in his life because, why not? Once he was out those doors the likelihood of Ash seeing him again was smaller than the steadily decreasing lifespan of Shorter after Ash got his hands on him. So, honesty it was, and honesty it would be.

“Hey, is it alright if I ask you your name?” Asked Ash, his words soft and slightly timid.

The boy blinked at him and contemplated Ash’s request for a brief moment that made his brow furrow and his soft lips slightly pout. By that time, Ash had already started thinking ten miles down the road and wondered how fucking creepy he must sound right now, but then he was jerked out from his downward spiral when the boy looked at him again and gave him a hesitant smile.

“Sure, my name Eiji.” The boy, Eiji, paused as though something greatly perturbed him before he corrected himself and said, “Sorry, I meant my name is Eiji! If you can not tell, I am still learning English.” Eiji explained while motioning to dictionary on the counter between them.

Ash blinked, and turned the name over in his mind once or twice before nodding. Eiji… It was a good name. Ash liked the way he thought it sounded in his mind because it just seemed so short and simple yet soft and just right for Eiji.

“Alright, Eiji.” Ash began like he was about to start going through some rehearsed speech rather than a bunch of sleep-deprived thoughts he wanted desperately to air out into the poorly lit 7/11. “I’ve only known you for, like, three minutes but if I had to describe heaven on Earth it would be these last three minutes with you because, like, what the fuck.”

Ash paused to collect his thoughts for a moment, but it was long enough for Ash to catch a look of Eiji’s expression and it was absolutely glorious. First Eiji seemed confused, but then his lips parted in shock and he was suddenly blushing that same soft rosy pink from earlier, until, finally, he was wide eyed and beat red. Ash found his expression priceless and absolutely adorable, but when Eiji looked like he was ready to say something, Ash continued on with his long winded bullshit.

“Honestly, how can someone so sweet and kind exist on Earth? And cute. Jeez you’re cute. Eiji I don’t know if you’re gay but I need to say it. You are, arguably, the most adorable person I have ever met and it’s an absolute crime that you look like a fucking gift of god in this shit neon lighting at three in morning. Seriously, I didn’t think I’d be meeting god at a 7/11 until I saw you.” Ash stated with total and utter confidence that, under any other circumstances, would have made him sound cool. Now, he just sounded like an idiot who was probably stoned.

And just like that everything was said and done and Ash found himself in need of a very long, deep nap. Eiji was staring back him with that same beat red face and parted lips that just seemed so perfect and kissable like the rest of him. Ash, not wanting nor expecting a reply, rummaged through his pockets and deposited his money on the counter before taking his bagged coffee and granting Eiji a huge, shit eating grin.

“Bye Eiji! Have a nice night and thanks for the water!” Was all Ash shouted before he booked it for the door, not even looking behind him when he heard Eiji call out for him to, “wait.”

When the humid air of May in Manhattan hit Ash straight in the face the boy began to run like the idiot he was because he just felt something so new and exhilarating coursing through his veins. He had never done something so stupid, so reckless, and so strange in his life time at three in the morning, which was shocking coming from someone who roomed with the Shorter Wong. Suddenly a little more sober, Ash felt something pang in his heart that made him stop mid run and slow to a steady jog.

The reality of the fact that he probably was never going to see Eiji hit hard like a bullet, and it hurt. Sure, he knew this before, but it hadn’t really sunk in until he was outside the 7/11 and rational. It shouldn’t have mattered though, because Ash had met dozens of cute guys like Eiji before and never cared when he turned his back and headed home from whatever bar or party he was at where he met them,

But then he was thinking of Eiji’s smiles and genuine kindness and when all the pieces fell together in Ash’s head, he finally stopped.

He should have asked for Eiji’s number in the most nonchalant way humanly possible, despite the fact that Ash had a term paper due in a few hours, or made an attempt to at least.

Eiji was his fucking type and was so sweet that Ash just blew all his chances of ever seeing him again, and it sucked.

* * *

 

A week passed by since the infamous “7/11 Accident,” or at least, that’s what Shorter would have told anyone. Ash on the other hand was a different story. After Monday Ash was royally miffed about his fuck up, or lack thereof. So much so that Shorter even got an abridged version of it (which excluded any and all moments that made Ash look like an idiot which was most of it). Overall, Shorter was blowing what little he knows out proportions and, ever since Ash told him, ash almost wished he had told him the whole truth because it was embarrassing every time Shorter even mentioned the damn thing like some mystical tale from a children’s book.

And then everything changed very suddenly and horribly on Sunday during the late afternoon. Ash and Shorter had decided they needed break so the two roommates scrounged whatever money they had and visited Shorter’s sister, Nadia, at her little restaurant on the other side of Manhattan. Ash was excited to see Nadia, who was like an older sister to him, but Shorter was positively ecstatic, which was never a good thing because that meant he was about to say something very stupid, which he did.

Upon arrival to Nadia’s restaurant, Shorter threw his hands up in exasperation.

“Look at it from my perspective Mr. Boy Wonder! I am not the ‘average human being’ so when I see coffee and Monster in the same fucking isle, what do you expect me to do!?”

Ash, who was thoroughly unimpressed by his friend’s statement shrugged. “I don’t know, Shorter. How about not fucking mixing the two!?”

Shorter feigned hurt as he jabbed a finger at Ash. “Language young Boy Wonder! Language! All I’m saying is that you’ve got an actual gift of god waiting to be mixed together and I’m not to make it?! Shameful!”

Ash listened with a building temper as he crossed his arms for what felt like the fifteenth time about how Monster and coffee were, without out a shred of a doubt, meant to be mixed. They weren’t. It was gross. End of story. Unfortunately, Shorter didn’t feel he same way so the two had been bickering about if for what felt like ages when really it had only been ten minutes.

Still, it was torture.

“Shorter, Ash, welcome.” Came a soft voice from behind them.

The two boys turned to face Nadia, who had at some point crept up on them while they were bickering. Shorter nearly jumped out of his skin and Ash couldn’t help but snicker at the man’s over the top reaction. Shorter swatted Ash and sent him a glare with little bite in it before he turned back to his sister, grinning like the big idiot he was.

Ash decided to turn his attention away from the two siblings, allowing them a moment to themselves while he scanned the restaurant curiously. It looked different, which wasn’t all the surprising now that Ash thought about it. Nadia had mentioned last they visited that the restaurant was getting a few renovations. Nadia had gone for darker color palette meshed with mahogany wood and white flooring throughout the restaurant, giving the place a nice ambience that only Nadia could make.

Smiling, Ash’s gaze landed on two customers near the front, who were only a few tables off from where he stood at the entrance. It was surprising to see anyone else there other than the three, since the restaurant wasn’t even opened yet. Squinting, Ash soon realized one of the two men was Sing, a family friend of Shorter and Nadia as well as one of the tenets from upstairs (Nadia rented out space for extra money on the side). The second man was a mystery to Ash, but the moment he spoke, Ash knew instantly who it was.

It was Eiji, in Nadia’s restaurant, at ten in the morning.

Time paused, the Earth stopped spinning, Ash’s thoughts went into overdrive, and suddenly everything just really sucked.

So of course, the very eloquent Ash couldn’t help but voice his shock in the open space with a very soft and extremely emotional, “Fuck me.”

This was going to be awkward.


	2. Forklifts, Stoners, and a Mid-Life Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji wants a break. Eiji does not get a break, but he does get a really hot boy walk into 7/11 and shower him in sleep-deprived compliments. Next best thing, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter being so LONG, but it is what is. Extending my love and undying affection to everyone who read, kudoed, and commented on the first chapter. It means a lot to have support after not having written anything in awhile. Anyways, all mistakes are mine and enjoy.

Eiji’s parents had two ways of looking at life. His mother’s way was that life was like one giant, knotted up string and it was Eiji’s job to unknot it. Sure, sometimes there’d be one really big and heinous knot but, once you got past it, life was good and wholesome going onwards. Eiji always found his life to be like that string, knotted in some spots, but never too difficult to work through, until his injury.

Eiji’s father’s way of thinking was rough and pessimistic at best, at worst it was absolute bullshit.

“Life is like a train without breaks, Eiji, and one day it’s going to crash.” Eiji’s father, Tobio, stated gruffly one late summer evening after Eiji’s high school graduation.

Eiji, having lacked any and all interest in his father’s drunken garble, simply shrugged and muttered, “Okay.”

Tobio, not liking his son’s lackluster answer, retorted in a louder and far more serious voice. “Look Eiji, you’re gonna’ have some bumps in the road but they ain’t shit until you get a train wreck and ask yourself, ‘oh damn why’d did I do a wheelie on a fork lift when stoned on the job?’”

By that point, Tobio had been far too drunk and exhausted to continue with whatever “life changing” speech he was about to give to his one and only son. It was half way into his little rant about wheelies and vases not mixing that Eiji’s mother came running into the living room with the reddest and angriest face Eiji could possibly imagine on her. And then, just like that, Tobio was whisked off to bed for the evening.

Back then, Eiji never really gave much thought to what his “train wreck” would be like until much latter in life, when it finally hit him, hard.

First, he was soaring and excited, but then he twisted his body every so slightly in the wrong direction and, suddenly, he was falling. Then there was a crunch and numbness spreading throughout his leg until, finally, there was pain. The leg injury had put him out of commission for good and Eiji was absolutely heartbroken, but not until much later when the gravity of the situation came to him in his dorm room.

It was a Monday and it had been his first day back since his surgery and recovery. On most days, Eiji would have gone straight to practice after his afternoon classes, but then the daunting realization that he could no longer go settled into his bones. So, Eiji sat, in silence, the sun’s rays beating down on him harshly through his window blinds as he felt a surge of emotion. Then he cried, he cried so much that his voice went hoarse and his eyes glassy until Eiji couldn’t remember why he was crying in the first place and all that was left was a deafening silence that irked him senselessly.

After Eiji’s big “train wreck” he felt rather useless in life and drifted senselessly from class to class with only his hobby in photography keeping him afloat.

But then Ibe came to him with an idea, and life wasn’t all that bad.

“Take a year off in America with me.” Ibe urged him, “You’ll enjoy it!”

Suddenly, there was a spark in Eiji again and he felt himself being coaxed into the strange notion that, yeah, taking a year off from university was exactly what he needed. Ibe said he’d set Eiji up with a job as his assistant for some modeling company and a place to live for the duration of his stay. The more and more the two began planning out their trip it began to seem more and more perfect in Eiji’s mind, and he was starting to feel the buds of childish excitement bloom in his chest yet again for the first time since his pole-vaulting career ended.

Unfortunately, his parents didn’t feel the same way because Eiji was too “young” and “brash” to make such a big decision. It was disheartening to hear as Eiji found himself desperately wanting his parent’s approval, but in the end Eiji left Japan never being able to convince his parents. So, he packed his bags and left home on bad terms, much to his dismay.

After the incident with his parents, however, everything went surprisingly smooth at first, just as most things in life do before shit hits the fan. Eiji was well loved by the modeling company due to his skill and cheery personality, the place Ibe set him up with was nice and spacious, Eiji’s English was slowly getting better and better, and Eiji was genuinely happy with himself and his life at that point in time. Life was working and Eiji even dared to think that, finally, he was picking himself up after his huge train wreck and that he was healing.

And then shit hit the fan and Eiji was sent into a downward spiral.

First, Ibe left. It happened in such a huge rush that Eiji barely understood what was happening, but it was four months into his stay when Ibe stated he had “urgent” business in Japan and that he had to leave. He offered to pay for Eiji’s plane ticket back home if he didn’t feel comfortable staying in America alone because Ibe was that good of a guy, but Eiji promptly refused. Back then, Eiji thought he could handle the whirlwind that was independence in a foreign country, despite Ibe’s dubious reaction.

Ultimately, Ibe left to take care of whatever family business had pulled him back home, leaving Eiji to fend for himself as life bitterly spit every horrible thing it could back in his face.

About a week after Ibe’s sudden departure, Eiji went to the modeling studio to find himself carrying twice the workload he had initially been given, with no raise. Apparently, as Ibe’s assistant, he was expected to carry the man’s now forfeited workload due to the fact that the modeling company had no one else more suitable to put in Ibe’s place. It was insanely stressful and whenever Eiji looked to complain or ask for help, he was simply turned away and told to go back to work. And just like that, Eiji was stuck editing, photographing, and running back and forth between multiple studios in a vain attempt to keep himself employed. On top of that, Eiji still had to find time to attend his English classes, which were progressively getting harder and harder to the point where he could no longer attend due to his endless work flow.

It was as though someone had flipped the ‘fuck you’ switch on Eiji’s life. Everything that had originally been perfect and stress free was now suddenly out for Eiji’s blood and it came with a vengeance.

The worst part of it all was that, even when he finally decided to call it quits and go home, Eiji quickly realized he had no means of paying for a plane ticket back home. He could try saving up for it, sure, but Eiji was basically living paycheck to paycheck and refused to call Ibe for help, who was clearly busy in Japan, or ask anyone else for money knowing full well he was likely to never pay them back. He thought about calling his parents for a while, but quickly dismissed the thought. He hadn’t spoken to his parents in months and the thought of their first conversation being about borrowing money disgusted him and his morals.

So, then came the notion of another job.

Eiji wasn’t looking for anything grand, considering the fact that he couldn’t work full-time and had very little room for another job while staying sane. After some searching and a lot of sleepless nights, Eiji eventually found, applied, and started working the night shifts at a local 7/11. It wasn’t desirable by any means, but it was enough that he would probably be out of the country in a little over a month or so, if he was lucky.

But Eiji was never lucky.

It was two weeks after Eiji started working at 7/11 when he received the eviction notice. At first, he was rendered speechless by the notice. As far as Eiji was concerned, he’d been paying his rent and never once missed a payment within the last five months of his stay. Arguably, he had no reason to be evicted, but the reality of the situation was that Eiji would be homeless if he didn’t find somewhere to stay in the next twenty days.

Eiji wasn’t sure how long he stared at the offending document that morning, his thoughts quiet to the point of madness. Slowly the gravity of the situation settled in and he was restless as he paced around his living room; his hands running through his raven locks in a nervous attempt at grounding himself so that he didn’t become overly frantic. Of course, Eiji was failing miserably.

What the hell was he supposed to do with himself? He had literally no money saved for something like this and was still a couple hundred dollars short of a plane ticket back home. Eiji’s heart clenched and his stomach did summersaults as he tried to rationalize the situation, before an idea popped into his head.

Charging towards his phone, Eiji scrolled through his contacts to see if anyone was willing to let him crash at their place for, say, a month or so. It seemed like a practical idea to say the very least. No calls to Ibe, no awkward conversations with his parents, and no searching for a new place to buy.  Sadly, Eiji had very few friends who were any better off than him and by the third call Eiji was ready to give up any and all hope of finding somewhere to stay, until he saw Sing’s number. Eiji hadn’t spoken to Sing since Ibe had left, which marked the end of his English classes where they often times met, but they had gotten along well enough. Despite the age gape, Sing and Eiji had no problem connecting with one another and, Eiji thought, if there was anyone more than willing to lend a helping hand, it would probably be Sing.

Though Eiji’s last spark of hope faltered when Sing neglected to answer the phone. For a second, Eiji panicked, until he realized the time. It was only 9 in the morning and, from what Eiji remembered, Sing tended to be a late sleeper.

Taking a deep breath, Eiji leaned against the countertop of his kitchen island, his heart racing in his chest. He was so tired and anxious that Eiji couldn’t even bring himself to eat anything this morning, the very thought making his stomach squirm. Glancing to the calendar adjacent to him, Eiji breathed a sigh of relief when he found that he had the day off from the studio. At least he could run a few errands to keep himself busy, for the time being.

But that didn’t change the fact that Eiji was incredibly upset. Personally, Eiji found himself to be an incredibly level headed and resilient individual but, in the face of so much opposition and unfairness, he could feel himself slipping. He wanted to stay a decent person and not lose control like most would in his situation, but it was becoming such a task rather than second nature. How would he budget? What meal should he give up this week? Which person would bug him today? It was endless and constant, so much so that Eiji could feel his temper rising somewhat, before it abruptly suppressed itself.

Eiji didn’t have the energy to be angry anymore, just listless. He wouldn’t resort to self-pity, no matter what, but a distraction sounded nice. Even if his anxieties loomed over him like a cloud, at least Eiji could head to the park for a jog, brush up on his English, and buy some groceries before his night shift began.

* * *

 

Eiji’s night shift had begun like any other on Sunday. He walked in, made sure his coworkers knew that he had arrived, went to the back room to change, and began cleaning the front counter and machines to keep himself busy rather than just standing by and waiting for someone to come waltzing in. The nice thing about the night shift was that nobody ever really came by to buy anything. Sure, it could be dangerous if the wrong person came in, but most people held themselves in high enough regard to not go to 7/11 at the wee hours of the morning. With this being the case, Eiji was basically being paid to just stand around and count the money by the end of the night, which was a breeze in comparison to his day job.

So, for four hours, Eiji leaned against the counter, passing the time by looking up some uncommonly used English words just for the hell of it and to keep his mind off of the morning’s events (which technically happened the day before now but Eiji didn’t focus much on that fact).

Overtime, Eiji found himself calming over his eviction, somewhat. It wasn’t enough for him to completely forget the fact that, yeah, he was about to be homeless, but the anxiety had dulled somewhat over the course of the day. Now, it receded into the cervices of his mind with a gentle throb as if to remind Eiji it was still a big deal, but not enough to consume him. It haunted him, but didn’t necessarily petrify him anymore.

Speaking of eviction, Sing still hadn’t called him back. 

It had literally been hours since then and, unless some unspeakable act of God or procrastination befell Sing, Eiji found it hard to believe Sing wouldn’t have called him back by now. The more Eiji thought about it, the more his head began to spin until he just heaved a large sigh. He just wasn’t going to think about it for the rest of the night, least Eiji have a mental breakdown in the middle of his shift. Eiji had all the time in the world (or rather two weeks) to panic, now was not the time, even if it did pain him greatly.

And just as Eiji felt his mood plummeting yet again, he heard the loud ‘ding’ signaling a customer’s arrival from the front door.

Surprised by the sudden loud nose, Eiji jumped before spinning around to face the door, greeting already posed on his tongue. However, a pregnant silence followed when Eiji laid eyes on the boy in front of him.

Now, since it was three in the morning on a Monday, one could not blame Eiji for being totally dumbfounded by the boy in front of him. Sure, he wore the usual attire of pajamas and… crocs? Seldom did Eiji see anyone wear crocs, despite the warm weather sweeping over Manhattan. It was a bit jarring to look at the red-hot chili peppers decorating the black crocs, but when Eiji saw the boy’s face, he felt his cheeks warm with a subtle blush.

He was gorgeous. Like, honest to god Chris Hemsworth gorgeous.

And Eiji wasn’t being overdramatic or anything, he was actually being dead serious. Slightly tousled blond hair, piercing jade eyes, handsome features, and a lean build had Eiji’s jaw nearly dropping to the freshly cleaned tiled floor. He looked like he had just walked out of a modeling studio, minus the clothing of course. Still, it was shocking to find someone so out of the ordinary yet equally as magnificent walking into a 7/11 at…

Suddenly, the moment of silence was ended by the awkward ‘plop’ sound of Eiji’s dictionary hitting the floor. Embarrassed and flustered, Eiji broke eye contact with the now slightly surprised boy to grab the book.

‘ _What is wrong with you? You just stared at a stranger like an idiot! Big idiot!’_

Eiji silently berated his foolish behavior as he attempted to pick up his dictionary. What was wrong with him? Eiji was on the verge of being homeless and had a million other things to worry about yet he still found himself ogling the very gorgeous and handsome stranger! Eiji felt another surge of heat rush to his cheeks and he just wanted to die because this was supposed to be an uneventful shift and not a ‘let’s make Eiji feel awkward as hell’ shift. He didn’t sign up for really handsome strangers walking into 7/11 so earlier in the morning and, personally, Eiji was feeling a bit threatened.

“I am sorry!” Eiji squeaked out from behind the counter in an attempt to salvage his self-dignity as he picked up his dictionary.

For a very childish second, Eiji entertained the notion of just staying hidden behind the counter and praying the boy would leave, but he knew better than to do something so stupid. Taking a deep breath to calm his frazzled nerves, Eiji resurfaced from behind the counter with his back turned to the boy. Placing the book back on the counter, Eiji plastered on his nicest smile while hoping he didn’t like a total fool.

“Good morning…” Eiji forced out into the space between them, unsure of what else to say and suddenly very confused as to whether he was correct before he turned to the clock behind him and nodded resolutely. “Oh, wow it really is morning. Do you need help with anything?” Eiji asked kindly.

For a few odd seconds the gorgeous boy just stared at Eiji as though he had grown a second head. Unsure of what to do under the boy’s piercing jade gaze, Eiji felt his smile begin to faulter and his hands become clammy. Oh god, he was defiantly going to say something about the staring, or Eiji’s blush. Did he look creepy? Eiji paused to assume the worst before the silence was interrupted yet again.

“It’s literally three in the morning and you’re able to smile?” The boy blurted out.

Eiji felt himself pause, his brow furrowing in confusion. Smiling was almost like breathing for Eiji, in most cases at least. It wasn’t because he was an eternal ray of sunshine or anything silly like that, it was just happened to be something he did. But, then again, Eiji could understand where the boy was coming from as it was a rather odd occurrence to smile at a 7/11 at three in the morning (there was absolutely nothing to smile about). So, deciding to answer the boy’s question, Eiji leaned forward and shrugged.

“It is not that bad. My shift is almost over anyways, it is easy to smile when I know I can sleep soon.” Eiji answered honestly in a strange moment of clarity amongst his awkwardness.

As a reply, the boy simply nodded. Whether out of consideration or understanding, Eiji wasn’t sure. Then, just like that, their conversation was over and the boy was marching through the store with a purpose after stating he was just getting coffee and he’d soon be out of Eiji’s hair soon.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Eiji ran his fingers through his raven locks. What was wrong with him? Being memorized by a boy at three in the morning should have been the farthest thing from Eiji’s mind at the moment, yet he was so unbelievably flustered. Eiji felt immature and so awkward that he was almost excited over the premise that the boy would be gone soon, yet at the same time it made his heart plummet. Realizing this fact, Eiji shook his head in dismay. Oh, god Eiji was swooning so hard, it was exhausting.

About a minute later the boy came stumbling out of the coffee isle with two containers of coffee powder in hand. Eiji, who was beginning to feel extremely exhausted because life just sucked at the moment, simply took the boy’s items and scanned them without hesitation. Now this, this was the easy stuff that kept Eiji occupied despite how heavy his limbs felt. It wasn’t until Eiji looked up to tell the boy his amount when he realized something alarming about him.

The boy was sweating and completely red in the face.

And it wasn’t the embarrassed, blush induced kind of red either. It was the ‘I just ran an entire fucking marathon’ red that sent Eiji reeling. 

“You… Oh my god did you jog here or something, you are sweating!” Eiji exclaimed while pointing at the boy.

Clearly, the boy’s state of being had not yet reached him, because he gave Eiji a rather incredulous look and scoffed like it was the dumbest question he had ever heard. Despite his initial reaction, the boy went to reach up and touch his bangs, his lips slowly forming a smug grin before reality hit him. Suddenly, the boy’s beautiful jade eyes widened in shock before he whipped his hand away, as though it had been burned by the sweat coating his forehead.

Eiji, finding it hard to believe the boy would be so ignorant to his state of being, sputtered. It had to have been uncomfortable, right? No one was that stupid to just completely ignore the fact that they were on literal fire, right?

“I guess… I did?” The boy replied lamely, his answer coming out more like a question to the now worried Eiji.

Unsure of what to say, Eiji just stared at the boy in deep contemplation. Was he just tired? No, no one could possibly be so tired that they forgot they were sweating as badly as the boy was. Could he be stupid? Maybe, but even thinking it made Eiji feel bad as it was a bit rude, but still, it made the most sense. How could someone have enough energy to jog to a 7/11 at three in the morning in the middle of May anyways and not realize they were the actual Niagara Falls? In any other scenario, Eiji might have found himself somewhat impressed by the whole thing.

Eiji was, instead, far more worried about making sure the poor guy didn’t pass out.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Eiji went clambering for his water bottle which was, thankfully, filled to the brim with ice cold water. Ducking down to grab the bottle from the small shelf behind the counter, Eiji stood to hand the boy the bottle. Eiji was worried for a total stranger god dammit and he’d be damned if the man didn’t just take it.

“It is the middle of May and you jogged here in the middle of the night!? How stupid do you have to… you could have been hurt!” Eiji berated, his previous awkwardness replaced by worry and perhaps a tad bit of annoyance.

The boy stared at Eiji for a second, something indescribable passing through his jade eyes before he stole a glance at the water bottle. Hesitantly, the boy took the water from Eiji, who stood back and crossed his arms with a furrowed brow. It was just such a stupid thing for anyone to do and it made Eiji so annoyed because he was exhausted! Why was he worrying over a total stranger at 7/11 at three in the morning when he was going through a literal mid-life crisis?! It was all so confusing.

Eiji, ready to go on a little rant about not jogging around Manhattan in a thick set of pajamas and crocs during May, Eiji was given pause when the boy handed him the now half empty bottle of water. Taking the bottle, Eiji placed it back in its original spot, and turned to find the boy squinting at him. He appeared confused, while also in some form of awe when they locked eyes again, and Eiji suddenly felt his heart stutter.

_‘Oh, this is dumb. I am so tired. Why do I get flustered over the worst kind of men?’_

“Hey, is it alright if I ask you your name?” Questioned the boy timidly.

Eiji blinked owlishly at he boy. His name? Eiji gave the request some thought, and then shrugged. Despite his annoyance, Eiji couldn’t think of any reason why he shouldn’t be honest, despite previous events.

“Sure, my name Eiji.” Eiji answered with some hesitance before his lips curled into a pout, “Sorry, I meant my name is Eiji! If you cannot tell, I am still learning English.” Hurriedly corrected himself while gesturing to the dictionary beside him.

It was yet another stupid thing to get flustered over but the boy still seemed oddly impressed.

“Alright, Eiji.” The boy began, “I’ve only known you for, like, three minutes but if I had to describe heaven on Earth it would be these last three minutes with you because, like, what the fuck.”

There was a beat of silence between them, but it was enough time for Eiji to go absolutely red. Heaven on Earth? It sounded so over-dramatic that, had Eiji heard it from anyone else, he’d think they were joking. Yet, the boy stated his feelings with a level of sincerity that had Eiji believing him, somewhat. Eiji, who felt obligated to reply, paused. The boy was not done with what seemed like his premediated speech.

“Honestly, how can someone so sweet and kind exist on Earth? And cute. Jeez you’re cute. Eiji I don’t know if you’re gay but I need to say it. You are, arguably, the most adorable person I have ever met and it’s an absolute crime that you look like a fucking gift of god in this shit neon lighting at three in morning. Seriously, I didn’t think I’d be meeting god at a 7/11 until I saw you.”

This time, Eiji was rendered completely speechless. His mouth formed a soft ‘O,’ his eyes widened slightly, and his blush was almost painful now from its intensity. Did he just get complimented and hit on in the same sentence? It was so mind boggling and new that Eiji didn’t feel bad for staring at the boy in honest to god confusion, because who said stuff like that at three in the morning? Probably someone who was either stoned or sleep deprived, and Eiji was betting on the ladder of the two.

But then, just like that, the boy gathered up his things, slapped his payment on the counter, and was racing off into the night in one quick whirlwind leaving Eiji little time to call out to him in hopes of at least getting his name.

“What just...?” Eiji stared cluelessly at the front door, wishing he could find some answers from the glass sliding doors because he was baffled. 

In all his time in America, Eiji had never once been complimented like that, or in general on that matter. Instead, he was often times looked at with some half-hearted curiosity, though never to the point of discomfort. But Eiji wasn’t uncomfortable at the moment, just very conflicted on how he should feel. Impressed, happy, upset? It was a torrent of vague feelings and discarded thoughts that led Eiji to a very shocking realization.

Staring a the poorly painted ceiling of the 7/11, Eiji felt his heart sink. He had absolutely no idea who that guy was, and he was never going to meet him again.

It was weird for something so very clear to make Eiji’s shoulders sag with disappointment. Despite how strange the boy was (and maybe even sleep-deprived) his words stuck with Eiji as well as that last-minute cheeky grin. Those words of seemingly genuine awe were probably the nicest things anyone had ever told Eiji since his train wreck happened, and it sent him reeling.

And he was never going to thank the man, or even get his name. They would remain strangers, and Eiji would be stuck with this memory for the rest of his life.

* * *

 

About a week later, Sing finally got back to Eiji.

It was early in the morning while Eiji was eating breakfast at home, his stress minimized by a decent night’s rest for once during his hectic week. Then he got the text, which was a simple, ‘hey I lost my phone, call me whenever and we can talk about stuff.’

Despite having no definitive answer on to whether or not he could stay, the text itself was still enough to send a shrill of excitement up Eiji’s spine and make him sigh in relief. The only semi decent thing that had happened to him all week was the incident at 7/11, which made way for the studio to shove every last bit of work down Eiji’s throat. It sucked, it truly did, but maybe Sing would deliver the good news he desperately needed.

Quickly, Eiji placed his dish in the sink and called Sing.

“Hey Eiji, sorry about not answering you for a while, Shorter kind of hid my phone from me... And then forgot where he hid it.” Sing answered after the second ring, his tone slightly annoyed.

Shorter, from what Eiji could remember, was a good friend of Sing’s who constantly got on the boy’s nerves. Sing liked Shorter a lot though; Eiji could discern that very easily from the boy’s barely contained admiration whenever he spoke of him. Regardless, Eiji found himself chuckling at Sing’s predicament despite his best efforts to stay tentative.

“It’s not funny!” Sing retorted. “I was looking for a whole week Eiji! A week! Do you have any what I went through?!”

Shaking his head, Eiji wiped a tear away from his eye and replied, “Sorry, that was rude. I did not mean to offend.”

Sing muttered something in to the phone and, when prompted, he simply said, “Whatever,” and the topic of Shorter was quickly dismissed. Afterwards, the two began idle conversation about life since they last met and, for Eiji, it was rather pleasing. He hadn’t realized how badly he wanted to some normal human interaction until Sing was telling about how he broke his friend’s microwave by blowing up hot dogs inside. About an hour later, Sing knew about the “7/11 boy” and Eiji found out how Sing’s studies were going in university, which was surprisingly well.

Eiji was proud, because he knew how much Sing struggled, but there was still one last topic of discussion that he had completely forgot to talk about.

“So… About staying with you. I was wondering if- “

Sing swiftly cut Eiji off by saying, “Sure. I don’t care if you stay. As long as you help with rent and stuff, but it’ll probably be easier if we talk about this in person.”

Eiji paused, his lips parted in a barely thought out sentence before he quickly shut them. It was so anticlimactic to find his one big thing, the mid-life crisis that had him stressing all week ended just like that. He was happy, no doubt, but also shocked to find he’d been stressing for no reason when Sing sounded perfectly okay with the thought of Eiji living with him. It was refreshing, to say the very least.

“Yeah, alright.” Eiji replied breathlessly. “When would be a good time to meet up?”

Sing paused to check his schedule before replying. “Are you busy today? I’ve got work all week this week at the restaurant, but I start a bit latter in the day today so…”

Sing’s voice trailed off, waiting for a response from Eiji who was quick to oblige.

“Of course!” Eiji replied excitedly.

And just like that, Eiji’s mid-life crisis came to a swift end as he grabbed his shoes and wallet, running out the door and towards the subway. Sing wanted to meet around 9 at the restaurant he worked at, since he said he started work at 10. It would be enough to time to discuss rent and have a look around the place in order to see what furniture Eiji would have to put in storage, sell, and move.

But god was he excited. For the first time in months something had finally gone right with Eiji’s life and he was ecstatic to the point of near embarrassment. Eiji didn’t care though, because he was far to wrapped up in relief and happiness and just life in general that the usual stuffy subway ride was quick and painless.

(Eiji absolutely despised the subway. It was so gross and disgusting that it sent chills up his spine despite how often he used it).

Twenty or so minutes later, Eiji arrived at the restaurant. Sing told him the place was closed, so he went in through the back door like he had been instructed to earlier, and was pleased to find the door was unlocked. Entering into a long hallway, Eiji made his way to the restaurant’s front where he found Sing wiping down a table a few feet away. Taking notice of Eiji’s arrival, Sing turned and smiled, waving Eiji over to sit with him.

They talked for a few minutes about the cost of rent, which was a little more expensive than what Eiji paid previously. Regardless, he was only paying half the price and the location wasn’t all that bad to begin with. Transportation might become a little more costly, but not by much. Overall, it was a good deal and Eiji, for the first time all week, felt a wave of relief and true satisfaction wash over him because he was finally safe.

Just as Sing was getting ready to show Eiji the place, the front door opened to reveal two young men bickering.

Though indescribable from where Eiji sat, he could tell by the rise and fall of their voices that something was clearly off between them, so Eiji turned to Sing with a quizzical look. The restaurant was closed anyways, it didn’t make any sense why they were there or how the door was open.

Sing, noticing his Japanese friend’s confusion, supplied a quick answer. “That’s just Shorter and Ash, Nadia must have unlocked the door at some point for them. The shithead tends to drop by sometimes,” Sing dismissed casually, his last few words likely referencing Shorter.

Eiji nodded before stealing one last glance at the two. Oddly enough, between the two boys, the one who caught Eiji’s attention the most was the blond boy. The other seemed a lot more standoutish with his bright purple mohawk and sunglass while, in comparison, the boy beside him was blond and wore only a white t-shirt and ripped jeans. But something about the blond resonated with Eiji, like he had seen him before but just couldn’t remember.

And then he turned to face Eiji, and his jaw dropped.

Though not looking directly at him, Eiji could make out those gorgeous jade colored eyes that had him memorized a few nights prior. Suddenly, Eiji was very flustered and he quickly turned his back on the boy and looked to Sing. Horrified, Eiji attempted to discreetly point to the blond, his words failing him in his brief moment of surprise.

 _‘What the hell and am I supposed to? What am I supposed to say’_?’

“Eiji? What’s wrong dude, you look like a fucking tomato.” Sing asked with a hint of concern.

“I- no it!” Eiji gesticulated wildly as he tried to find his words, his finger still pointing at the boy behind him.

Sing, following Eiji’s finger, knit the boy a brow. “What, you know Ash or something?”

Hearing the boy’s name quickly grounded Eiji as he tucked his hands into his cardigan’s pockets. “Sing it is him!” Eiji finally blurted out in a hushed tone.

“Yes, it is Ash.” Sing stated languidly, his eyes narrowing somewhat in bewilderment over his friend’s antics.

Finally getting a hold of himself, Eiji continued. “No, I mean him as in ‘7/11 boy.’

Sing stared at Eiji in astonishment for a moment, his eyes flickering between him and Ash before he cracked a grin.

“You’re shitting me!” Sing exclaimed incredulously.

“No, that is really him Sing! So, keep your voice down.” Eiji admitted frustratingly.

Sing paused, and then let out a humorous snort, much to Eiji’s dismay.

“Sing I am freaking out right now, don’t laugh!”

Sing rolled his eyes, gesturing towards Ash nonchalantly. “Just talk to him Eiji, it’s not rocket science.”

“Sing!” Eiji squeaked, “I can’t just talk to him! I do not know what to say!”

Sing eyed his friend wearily before stealing another glance at Ash. Seeming to have no other offers of assistance, Sing looked to Eiji and shrugged.

“Well, shit.” Sing said.

Groaning, Eiji rested his head against the cool tabletop, hoping to calm his reddening checks. Eiji felt useless and awkward and just… ugh. He couldn’t just talk to Ash, not in his sorry state of mind. Knowing him, Eiji would just make it awkward and neglect to even get his thoughts across the table.

Turning, Eiji stole one last glance at Ash before hopelessly looking to Sing for help. Sing, the ever so helpful Sing, gave him an apologetic smile.

Well shit indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated this fucking chapter but Eiji's dad is a good guy and Sing is a sweetie <3.


	3. I'm Batman, but Asian and Cooler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash meets Eiji thanks to a certain shade wearing roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 All Mistakes Are Mine

This was going to be so awkward. Like, so awkward Ash might just run out of the restaurant awkward.

Ash wasn’t stupid, he knew his little sleep-deprived speech from the other night was creepy, if not then a little weird. People didn’t just proclaim their undying affection for someone they knew within the span of, say, 3 minutes.

And the worst part was that Ash still felt the same.

Perhaps not with as much grandeur, but enough to say that he still saw the short raven-haired boy as cute. It was embarrassing, to say the very least. Ash was supposed to be _the_ Ash Lynx, as in, the guy who had an IQ of over 200 and could incapacitate a man twice his size. He was the guy who walked across the cool tiled floors of his and Shorter’s flat in the middle of winter without any sock or slippers and still kept a straight face. He was the guy who was able to fake a smile while watching Hallmark movies for Christ’s sake. But, to be fair, Ash was also the guy who ran across Manhattan in the middle of May so… Yes, Ash wasn’t all great and perfect as everyone thought he was but, for the most part, he was almost superhuman.

Did he believe it? No, definitely not, but there were times where he liked to believe he had the upper hand in most situations, like now.

But no, Ash Lynx was about to embarrass himself by talking to a cute boy, again.

Ash’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Shorter gently tapped his shoulder. For as much as Ash hated to admit it, he jumped like a cat, and he very nearly screeched before he caught his slip up. Twisting to face Shorter, Ash glared at the boy and his amused expression. Clearly, Shorter had realized how he’d frighten Ash, and was feeling pretty smug about it.

“Not. A. Word.” Ash bit out with a glare.

Shorter, having little to no self-restraint, laughed.

“Shit man, I didn’t think anything surprised you,” Shorter huffed through his laughter, much to Ash’s dismay. “What’s up with you? Look’s like you’ve seen a ghost or some shit.”

Ash glared at Shorter, crossing his arms as he attempted to hide his pout. “Nothing, just realized I forgot something at the flat,” Ash muttered through gritted teeth.

Shorter gave him a curious look, his brow peeking over his ridiculous shades before his features settled again. Whatever he was about to ask, Shorter seemed to have smothered it with his usual smirk before he began tugging Ash along.

“Come on Moody, Nadia made some steamed buns,” Shorter called with the same childish excitement he always held in concerns to food, more specifically his sister’s.

The two men made their way across the restaurant, Ash’s head swarming with ‘what ifs’ as he stole a glance or two at Eiji. It seemed as though the boy hadn’t noticed him, which was an absolute blessing. Had Eiji said anything, Ash was pretty sure he would say something stupid, again. This time, however, he’d actually have the self-decency to feel embarrassed.

Taking a seat, Ash watched as Shorter stole a plate from his sister and began serving himself some steamed buns. The man was a glutton, through and through.

“Are you going to eat, Ash?” Nadia asked softly, offering him a plate and a questionable look.

Ash frowned, looking between the buns and his plate before suddenly realizing how very little he wished to eat at the moment. If it were anyone else, Ash would have politely declined, but the idea of turning down Nadia’s kindness and cooking felt a little cold, even for Ash. Steeling himself, Ash took the plate from Nadia with a small, hesitant, smile.

Nadia returned his smile and promptly turned to the sink behind her to wash her dwindling pile of dishes.

 The two boys ate in a companionable silence, Shorter being to enamored by the food in front of him to make conversation and Ash having receded into his own thoughts as contemplated how fucked he was.

Still unsure whether he should talk to Eiji or tactfully ignore the cute boy, Shorter suddenly spoke up.

“What’s up with Sing? Shouldn’t he be washing the dishes?” Shorter asked, addressing his sister while she towel dried a cup.

Nadia placed the cup off to the side and turned, facing the two as she leaned against the granite countertop with an absurd amount of grace.

“He should,” Naida answered in her usual soft tone. “But he’s talking with a friend at the moment.”

Shorter knit his sister a brow. “Wow, I didn’t know the kid actually had friends.”

Nadia glared at her brother, clearly not appreciating Shorter’s good-natured sarcasm. Similarly, Ash turned to his friend and rolled his pretty jade eyes in exasperation.

“What?! I’m only joking!” Shorter defended himself with a slight frown. “Jeez, you guys take everything so seriously. Lighten up a bit!”

Ash snorted humorously while Nadia shrugged noncommittally.

“Look, I’m feeling really attacked right now and, honestly, it’s not good for my health,” Shorter stated with mock offense.

More often than not, this was how the trio’s banter went. It was simple, light-hearted, and something Ash could easily be a part of without fake pleasantries and forced laughs. Today, however, their topic of discussion was getting dangerously close to the one thing Ash did not want to talk about, Eiji. It was unsettling and, although Ash was a willing participate in the conversation, he felt a part of himself squirm with uncertainty. 

“But seriously though,” Shorter began, “What do you mean by ‘talk?’ It couldn’t have waited until after work?”

Ash watched as Nadia looked from Shorter, to Sing, and finally at Eiji. Her warm brown gaze turned sympathetic before she frowned.

“I don’t know all the details but that friend of Sing’s is in a tight spot right now. Sing said he got evicted on a really short notice and needed somewhere to stay,” Nadia paused to cross her arms, her expression turning a bit disgruntled. “Sing asked if I was alright if he had him move in as a roommate, and I agreed. But I don’t know the boy at all. I feel for him, but I just don’t like not knowing,” She admitted with a hint of remorse in her voice.

Nadia was never quick to trust, so it was understandable why she seemed so uneasy. Ash wanted to say something, but he was in a similar spot of ignorance. Sure, he knew Eiji was cute, but he was pretty sure that wasn’t what Nadia wanted to hear at the moment, nor a first impression from the perspective of a sleep-deprived college student at three in the morning.

Regardless, Ash felt a wave of remorse wash over him for Eiji. The poor guy, Ash didn’t have to know Eiji well to tell he didn’t deserve something that shit.

Shorter, who appeared concerned for both his sister and Sing, asked, “Well… Do you at least know his name?”

Nadia nodded, and Ash felt his heart sink.

He had told Shorter Eiji’s name. It wasn’t the end of the world or anything, considering the fact that Ash hadn’t spoken a word of his little ‘speech’ and thus Shorter couldn’t relay the embarrassing story. However, Shorter did know about how cute Ash thought the boy was and he would spare no expense teasing him, even in front of Nadia. It was all done in good fun, of course, but the last thing Ash wanted was to have to address Eiji with Shorter, or anyone else on that matter. With this in mind, Shorter was bound to say something that would make Ash go red, whether from embarrassment or anger remained to be seen.

“Sing said his name was Eiji Okumura,” Nadia answered innocently.

Shorter paused, his expression indescribable as he looked at Eiji, and then slowly towards Ash. He didn’t seem shocked or disinterested, which was a strange and concerning coming from someone whom Ash found to be so expressive. It was annoying, for Ash that is. He hated not knowing, or having a good grip on the situation. Whatever Shorter was about to say was lost to him, and Ash could feel the steady heat creep up his neck as he waited with barely contained trepidation.

_Shut up, shut up, shut up._

Shorter pursed his lips before he suddenly turned his attention to Nadia.

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about,” Shorter commented cryptically with a slight smile.

Nadia looked to her brother in confusion, a silent question on her lips that Shorter quickly answered.

“I mean look at the kid, he seems harmless enough.” Shorter paused before looking to Ash with a knowing smile. “If anything, he looks cute.”

It was clear as the day that the comment was intended for Ash, which he promptly ignored by stuffing his face with steamed buns. Shorter was a great friend and all, literally the best Ash could ever ask for, but sometimes he could be such a little shit.

Nadia seemed perturbed at her brother’s comment, but shrugged nonetheless before turning to the sink. “Whatever you say, I just hope Sing is making the right decision.”

Nadia’s last words of concern trailed off into silence as Ash aggressively ate his steamed buns. Despite how tame Shorter’s comment was on the situation, Ash felt consumed by the need to punch the man beside him. It was extremely tempting and, had Nadia not been standing right across from him, he would have done it with no remorse.

A minute later, Nadia excused herself to check on whatever she was cooking in the kitchen and, just like that, Shorter whipped around to face Ash.

Of course, Shorter had more to say.

With some excitement, Shorter gave Ash the biggest shit eating grin that the blond had ever seen, and it made his stomach clench.

“So, that’s why you were making googly eyes! It was the cute fucking boy, I knew it!” Shorter, who appeared unbelievably giddy, yelled triumphantly.

Ash guffawed at his friend for a moment, shocked by the sudden burst of excitement, before quickly sending him a glare.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ash stated adamantly, feigning ignorance.

Shorter sputtered, nearly falling out of his chair in his stupor.

“Dude, we’ve addressed this. I’m literally Batman but Asian and cooler, I know everything,” Shorter retorted while jabbing a finger in Eiji’s direction. “The last time I saw you ogle some random guy was at Chipotle, and that was only because you were trying to get him to give you a free coupon on a dare. And, correct me if I’m wrong, but the last guy you thought was cute was the 7/11 guy and look at who you were making doe eyes at all morning!”

Despite Shorter’s generally laxed attitude, Ash had to give credit where credit was due. He was incredibly observant, so much so that Ash could barely contain his grimace. Shorter had hit the nail on the head, and Ash was almost ready to yell “shut up,” and leave.

But that was childish, so he instead sat with a defiant expression and crossed arms.

“So, what,” Ash admitted begrudgingly. “He’s cute, doesn’t mean I was ogling him.”

“Oh, my god. Don’t you dare lie to me Ash Lynx. You were looking at him the same way suburban white moms look at the candle isle in Walmart. Just go talk to him!” Shorter stated with an eye roll for extra measure.

Shorter was right, and Ash knew it too. At the same time, Ash didn’t want to admit it either. Not because it was Shorter, but because it was all just too much. He had done something stupid, fucked up his chances with a cute boy he had genuine interest, and was now facing the consequences. Seldom did Ash mess up this bad, and Shorter defiantly wasn’t helping by pointing it out, albeit with copious amounts of sarcasm. If it were anyone else, Ash would have forgotten about them or just talked to them like a normal person, but with Eiji he just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Frustrated with himself, Ash groaned and rested his head against the countertop, his head landing with a gentle ‘thud.’

“Ugh,” Was all Ash muttered in layman’s terms of a reply.

There was a pause and some shuffling before Shorter scooted his stool over and leaned closer to Ash.

“Ash, come on dude look at me,” Shorter pleaded softly.

“No, I want to die.” Ash deadpanned.

With a sigh, Shorter rubbed at his face in exasperation.

“Ash, I was just messing with you. I’m not sure what’s going on with you but, clearly, you’re interested.”

And Ash was, without a doubt. But, for the first time in a long while, Ash was genuinely worried he’d fuck everything up. Strange how far confidence and smarts could get someone like Ash, before they all seemingly ditch him when it really counted.

Ash, in a moment of weakness, muttered, “I don’t know what to say.”

And it was a half a truth. Ash still didn’t want to tell Shorter about all the baggage he carried from his speech at the 7/11, but he was willing to let slip some of what was bothering him.

Ash twisted his head to catch a glimpse of Shorter, who had fallen silent after his reply. He seemed contemplative, his brows scrunched together and his lips pursed. Then, Shorter looked to Ash with a smile.

“Don’t worry, dude, I’ve got this,” Shorter stated confidently.

Shorter gave Ash a quick but extremely sincere smile that had rendered Ash speechless. He wasn’t use to Shorter making anything other than witty one-liners, poor life decisions, and just about anything else a normal college student would do. That didn’t make him any less sincere, Shorter was an all-around good guy after all.

But sometimes, he did some really shitty things.

Before Ash could realize what was happening, Shorter was weaving his way through the sea of tables between him and the duo at the front of the restaurant. Ash watched, flabbergasted, as Shorter introduced himself to Eiji, and struck up a quick conversation with Sing that had the young man fuming.

The kid always had a quick temper when it came to Shorter’s shenanigans.

Ash, on the other hand, could feel his heart stop and his eyes go wide as Shorter began to tug Sing away. It all happened so fast, that Ash could barely get a hold of himself but, when he did, he was ready to kill Shorter.

Whipping his head away from the clearly confused Eiji, Ash locked eyes with Shorter and gave him the finger with as much rage as he could muster.

Shorter, who had his hands full with a very disgruntled Sing, grinned at home before mouthing, “your welcome.”

And, just like that, Sing and Shorter disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Ash alone with a very stupefied Eiji.

_Oh, I am going to kill him. I am actually going ripe him into a thousand little pieces, and burn him alive because-_

“Hello?”

Ash was thrusted back to reality when a gentle, but all too familiar, voice called out to him.

Ash turned to meet Eiji’s big, lovely, brown eyes. His cheeks were tinted a slight pink with his lips forming a soft frown. He was just as adorable as Ash remembered him being, though now he seemed a bit more confused. Despite everything going through Ash’s mind at the moment, he didn’t forget to note how happy he was to see Eiji again. The guy had an approachable air around him that Ash felt drawn towards, in a totally innocent and non-creepy way.

Ash, suddenly remembering he had to reply, said, “Sorry, my friend’s a dick.”

Ash winced. It wasn’t how he wanted to start off the conversation, but he supposed it could have gone worse.

Eiji’s mouth formed a slight ‘O’ as he gaped at the door where Sing and Shorter before he turned back to Ash.

“Oh, I see?” Eiji replied, his tone warping his words into a question.

The two boys stared at one another, a pregnant pause stretching between them as it slowly turned awkward.

Panicking, Ash scrambled to find something to say. What was he supposed to say? Hey, sorry you’re getting evicted? Nice weather today? None of them made sense, and Ash wouldn’t be surprised if Eiji already found him slightly creepy or was maybe even a bit upset. Contemplating what to say, Ash finally decided that beating around the bush wasn’t going to do him any good.

“Listen I’m- “

 “Who are- “

The two stopped mid-sentence to look at each other in surprise, realization painting their features as Eiji’s eyes widened and Ash’s cheeks became red.

They had spoken over each other and, if the situation weren’t so tense and awkward, Ash might have laughed. Now, unfortunately, he wanted scream.

“You go first,” Ash amended hurriedly.

Eiji, who had been caught off guard, quickly shook his head.

“No, it is okay! You can go first, I am sorry I cut you off.” Eiji huffed out, his words jumbled as he became more and more flustered.

“Please don’t apologize,” Ash corrected with a small sigh. “If anything, I should be the one apologizing.”

Eiji looked at him confusedly. His shoulders, which had previously been tense from nerves, slumped as his hands fell to his sides.

“What do you mean?”

Ash was struck speechless that the boy didn’t just list off all the things he had said earlier in the week, or even mention how his friend had rudely interrupted him and Sing’s conversation. Ash would have, with absolutely no remorse too, but Ash supposed Eiji just wasn’t the kind of guy. It was an oddly refreshing thing to notice.

Ash huffed in a feeble attempt to dispel his nerves. It didn’t help, but he continued anyways, despite not wanting to admit his past idiocy.

“I mean I basically called you a gift of god while acting like a total moron and my friend interrupted your conversation because he’s an ass so… I’m really sorry.” Ash replied earnestly.

He hoped, despite his garbage wording, that his feelings got across because he genuinely felt bad for being such a weirdo to a guy who, after hearing from Nadia, had enough on his plate.

Rather than rejection or a funny look, Eiji walked over to the stool beside him and plopped down. Turning, Eiji gave Ash a small smile.

“Can I ask you’re name?” Was all Eiji asked.

Ash, not sure what else to say, replied, “Ash,” rather dumbly.

Eiji cocked his head to the side and Ash, embarrassingly, felt his heart stutter because it was so cute.

“Ash,” He muttered himself, testing the name on his tongue. Ash liked the way his named sounded coming from Eiji, it sounded foreign and pretty with that extra syllable that only Eiji used.

“Ash,” Eiji said again, this time with more confidence. “I will be honest, what you said earlier during the week was a bit strange.”

Ash let out a nervous laugh, feeling too awkward and terrified to say something else in fear of offending Eiji.

“But it… I was having a really bad day and it was nice to hear, even if you didn’t mean it.” Eiji admitted.

“I uh…” Ash stumbled over his words in a vain attempt to articulate a proper sentence. “I meant it.”

Eiji looked at him in silent awe, and Ash quickly continued.

“I mean, I thought- I think you are cute but, everything else was just sleep-deprived garble and...” Ash sigh with a nearly painful blush, “Did I creep you out?”

Eiji shook his head with a slight blush, his bangs sweeping across his forehead elegantly in the process. “No. Flattered? A little. Though, looking back on it, it was all a bit silly knowing you were sleep-deprived. Besides, I work at 7/11. It takes a lot more to creep me out.”

Ash, slowly becoming more and more calm, scoffed. “Really, like what?”

Eiji looked contemplative for a moment, his finger rested against his chin before his eyes lit with remembrance. “There was a guy who said I looked like his pet chinchilla. He kept asking me for my number too, and my zodiac sign,” Eiji paused to shiver. “That was creepy.”

Ash found himself bursting into a fit of laughter. The thought of something happening seemed so outlandish that he almost fell off his stool. Distantly, Ash heard chuckling beside him, his voice a soft melodic tune that Ash really was starting to appreciate more and more.

After Ash and Eiji calmed down, Ash stopped to wipe a stray tear away from his eye.

“Still,” Ash began through few soft huffs of laughter, “I’m sorry my friend bothered you, Eiji. I’m sure you two were talking about something important.”

Eiji nodded, a small frown painting his features. “We were, but we were just about done anyways. Besides, I was going to have to talk to you eventually.”

Curious, Ash turned to Eiji. “Oh?” was all he said, waiting for Eiji to further explain.

Eiji who, for the first time during their entire conversation, seemed slightly annoyed. Noticing this, Ash felt his heart drop. Oh, he must have said something rude. An apology was on the tip of his tongue before Eiji promptly cut him off.

“You are telling me that you would not feel obligated to ask the boy who called you a ‘gift of god’ at three in the morning his name after he appears in your life, again?” Eiji asked indignantly.

“Well I mean, it happens all the time for me so…” Ash replied while trying to suppress his grin.

Eiji gave him a look before he playfully bumped his shoulder.

“Ha, ha, ha. Ash is so funny.” Eiji said sarcastically.

Ash chuckled, his heart suddenly feeling lighter. It was nice knowing he had somewhat smoothed things over with Eiji, as he was sure there was some underlying annoyance that Eiji might harbor. Regardless, Ash was genuinely enjoying their conversation; he had wondered what kind of person Eiji was and Ash felt like he was starting to catch a glimpse of it. The thought excited him.

If he had the choice, Ash would have sat their all day talking to Eiji, but their conversation was cut short when Sing came marching out of the kitchen, shouting profanities left and right.

Eiji looked to Sing in shock, and then slumped before turning to Ash.

“Well, I think that is my cue to go,” Eiji replied with a small frown, which was certainly not lost on Ash.

Ash wasn’t sure what to say in that moment. Goodbye didn’t seem right, nor anything else that came to mind. It was silly that he was worrying over something as stupid as a goodbye, but Ash really did want to see Eiji again. Saying goodbye and nothing more felt like a death sentence to any future interactions, leaving a bitter taste in Ash’s mouth.

Eiji seemed to have been in a similar state as well, his words stalled and his eyes sad as he gazed up Ash before his eyes flashed with a realization.

Quickly, he dug into his side pocket for a pen and plucked a napkin from the napkin holder adjacent to him. Ash watched astonished as Eiji scrawled down a series of numbers, which was then quickly handed to Ash. Belatedly, Ash realized it was Eiji’s number. For as much as Ash hated to admit it, the moment he saw the napkin his heart did a nervous flutter. God, he felt like such a teenager.

“Text me, whenever.” Eiji stuttered out, a hopeful yet radiant smile gracing his features.

Ash looked up to Eiji, dumbfounded, yet also giddy. “Yeah.” He said dumbly, before a stupid grin began to spread across his face.

Eiji smiled back before waving goodbye and running over to Sing. He tapped the boy on the shoulder, turned, and followed Sing towards the staircase leading up to his flat after the boy shouted one last “fuck you!” to Shorter

And just like that, Eiji was gone again, and Ash felt breathless for no reason.

It then slowly dawned upon Ash that he was happy, just happy. It was strange how something so small was giving him such pure joy, yet it was. It felt like, suddenly, some stone had been lifted from his shoulders and everything was just _right._

“Yo, Ash! Did you get his number?!” His friend called from the kitchen doorway.

And then Ash remembered how he still had to beat Shorter’s ass, which made everything a little less right.

Nonetheless, Ash was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support yet again. I'm not sure where to go with this, but I'll defiantly continue. Next week I won't update, I'll be away for the weekend and that's the only time I have to write this. If you guys have any ideas or have anything you want written, don't be afraid to comment, I read that shit constantly (helps feed my muse and stroke my incredibly small ego). TLDR; POV changes aren't going to be a big thing here when it comes to repeating scenarios (like last chapter) just wanted to let you guys know because I hate writing them and I know they can be boring at times :)

**Author's Note:**

> This was dumb but thank you for reading :)


End file.
